<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glittering sunlight by slchlld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173384">glittering sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slchlld/pseuds/slchlld'>slchlld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Overstimulation, They're just so in love, milju ftw, there's almOST no dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slchlld/pseuds/slchlld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun’s completely up, warm light tickling his back, but hyunjae’s light chuckles on his hair feels warmer.</p><p>  <i>he hugs hyunjae tighter.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glittering sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbetaed like always..., happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>juyeon feels it before he even sees it.</p><p> </p><p>when the warmth that he feels overnight gets a little bit bolder, like he’s drowning in a bathtub full with lukewarm water. seeping slowly into his skin, making him sighs contently even in his sleeps. he’s still not fully awake but he catches a ray of sunshine caressing his eyelids. catches the slightest sound near his neck, a light grunt he’s too familiar with.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>way too familiar even though it’s been a long time since juyeon meets a solid body instead a cold side of the bed when he scoots close. he’s fine with either because it happens for a reason, everything between them happens for a reason—but <i>this</i>, this is a moment he won’t trade for the world. he’s engraving how ample the heat all over his body to the back of his mind. it’s something juyeon never admit out lout but <i>god</i>, does he always crave for it.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the duvet that’s covering his naked body moves for a second, juyeon unconsciously whines before there’s a pair of arms circling his waist. the arms that has been cradling and manhandling him tenderly the moment it touches him everywhere; his face, his scalp, his hips, thighs, behind of his knees. literally <i>everywhere</i> before juyeon have the time to ask for it, before he can even think with his head in the clouds and hearts beating like he’s on a marathon.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>it’s a deliberately slow process, the teasing journey of hyunjae’s fingertip before it reaches juyeon’s collarbones, and then there’s one of his arms around his shoulder from behind. tight but still comfortable, reassuring in the gentlest way. a weak squeeze of hyunjae’s pretty hand is given to his bicep, following by a kiss on the younger’s wide shoulder. juyeon wants nothing but turns to face hyunjae, but being in a relationship with him for a long time taught juyeon a thing or two about how brutally honest hyunjae’s touch feels in the moment like this, when juyeon can’t see him, being fast asleep and all submissive.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>juyeon finds himself likes it more than he should.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>every morning hyunjae wakes up next to him feels like a bliss. feels overwhelming in the most pleasing way. probably because hyunjae isn’t conscious enough to hold back all the love he pours through his soft strokes, through the mild grazes of his teeth on juyeon’s sensitive neck and his half-lidded eyes. there’s something about how hyunjae presents his feeling through physical contact that makes juyeon completely breathless everytime, squirming when it gets intense.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“juyeonie,” hyunjae suddenly speaks, and juyeon can feel his smile when juyeon jumps ever so slightly in his hold. “i know you’re awake.”<br/>
there’s a pause.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“i am,” juyeon sighs then. shudders when hyunjae nips his earlobe teasingly. “you’re so <i>persistent</i>.”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“sorry,” he murmurs, not sounding sorry at all. “can’t help myself.”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae really means what he says, because his touch gets braver the moment after. not too much that juyeon would react excessively, but enough to make juyeon eventually covers hyunjae’s hand with his own. trying yet failing immediately in guiding hyunjae on where he would like to be patted, to be scratched with his succulent fingers. hyunjae shushes him even though he lets juyeon’s big palm rest against the back of his hand. chuckling as juyeon whines high in his throat, which dies instantly when a particular graze on juyeon’s lower stomach makes him jerks on his spot.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the older holds his breath because he <i>knows</i> juyeon feels it, now. his morning wood against his supple butt, finally getting the attention he never knew he needed. hyunjae was actually going to let it go down by itself—<i>he still does, actually</i>, when juyeon says nothing and freezes in front of him. he knows how spent juyeon is by exhaustion that radiates from him after their last night activities, so hyunjae does what he deems plausible.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“don’t—"<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>juyeon scrambles to keep him close when hyunjae starts to retract his hands. because he’s always so easy to please, and always wants to be <i>good</i> for hyunjae. in every state of him, juyeon’s quick to responds to hyunjae’s raw desires.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“juyeon,” the said boy arches his back hearing his name being said in such a raspy voice, which triggers a low groan from hyunjae. “juyeon, baby,” hyunjae is practically grinding against juyeon’s bare ass now, movement slow yet laced with desparation that thickens along juyeon’s encouraging tiny moans.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“hyung,” juyeon tugs at his hands, straining his neck as he tries to looks at hyunjae.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae is already panting, eyes half open and a little bit unfocused when he stares back at juyeon. he hisses when juyeon experimentally pulls at the hair above his neck, gaze gets harder on his face, his lips. his arm that’s balancing himself next to juyeon’s head is trembling slightly when juyeon moves his lower body, initiates another contact between them.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“don’t go,” hyunjae almost can’t hear him, too raptured with his puffy face features. he absentmindly dives in for a taste of his red-bitten lips. juyeon barely opens his mouth but hyunjae’s tongue feels hot and leaves pleasant sparks on his lips. “do it,” juyeon chokes between the playful nips. “do me, please. <i>hyungie</i>.”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the bed frame creaks when hyunjae briskly manuver juyeon so he’s not facing him again. juyeon weakly claws at hyunjae’s arm when he feels his fingers trailing down his spine, stopping right above his ass. juyeon lets out a breath when hyunjae massages the curve of his bum, eyes squeezing tightly when his finger gets near his crack.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the first light push of the tip of hyunjae’s finger elicites the loudest moan from him this morning. he’s still a bit loose and <i>messy</i>. which makes hyunjae growls on his shoulder, sliding two fingers up his knuckles in. the muscles around him contracts painfully before it relaxes almost immediately. juyeon throws his head back, leans on his collarbones with mouth wide open in a silent scream.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>he looks utterly fucked already, and hyunjae’s lying if he says it doesn’t make his chest swells with proud. hyunjae watches as juyeon’s eyes flutters open. his body jolts wildly when hyunjae crooks his fingers just right, meeting his bundle of nerves that makes juyeon’s dick twitch.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“good?” hyunjae asks. kisses the top of his nose just because, smiling when juyeon nods frantically.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“yes—please,” the younger keens, asking like a good boy he is. “i’m ready. i need—” he hiccups, biting his lower lips in shame when hyunjae wipes the drool trickling down his chin with an amused grin. “need it so <i>bad</i>—"<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve got you.”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae pushes the duvet surrounding them down, the heat getting unbearable with the proximity between him and juyeon. almost their entire bodies are flushed, damp with a thin layer of sweat. he basks in the view lays before him, juyeon’s beautiful back. spreads his asscheeks to see his hole flutters around nothing. the younger almost begs for it again when hyunjae doesn’t do anything for awhile, but hyunjae’s iron-like grip on his bicep makes him bite his own tongue. keeps him staring at the windows in front of him, juyeon’s fingers twists frailty on the bedsheets.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the sunlight that streams in through the almost transparent curtains makes the scene looks imaginary. juyeon feels like he’s being laid open being sunbathed, vulnerable but still feel the safest in hyunjae’s embrace.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“<i>god,</i>” hyunjae grunts against his nape, plunging his member totally inside juyeon. still so tight despite everything. he latches his teeth on juyeon’s sweaty shoulder to grounds himself, enjoying juyeon’s clenches fist on his wrist above his stomach in return.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the room is filled by juyeon’s warm pants, hyunjae’s hard breathing, the slick sound from where they’re connected when hyunjae bucks forward ever so slightly after pulling back. when hyunjae starts to moves, it’s because of juyeon’s needy pleads under his chin, the desperate brushes of his fingers on his hips. “so good,” juyeon breathes, body limp above the mattress. he lets hyunjae manuvers one of his leg in order to reach deeper inside, and he cries as hyunjae gives a long, slow thrust. “a-ah—so—feel so <i>full</i>—"<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>it terrifies juyeon how hyunjae’s uncoordinated thrusts still manages to find his sweet spot everytime. he’s leaking constantly against the crumpled bedsheets now, with one of hyunjae’s hand alternating between groping his thigh and playing with his nipples. he comes undone when hyunjae whispers ‘i love you’ behind his ears, whimpering against his pillow. clenching so hard around hyunjae’s dick that his hips stutters.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, juyeon—”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“keep going,” juyeon cries, <i>sobs</i> into the air. tears start to runs down his cheeks when hyunjae coos at him, stroking him through his release. “want to feel you, hyung, please.”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>to say that juyeon looks beautiful is an understatement. he looks up to him so prettily when hyunjae hovers above him and enters him again in one languid movement, greedily wraps his legs around hyunjae’s torso. it’s hard to kiss when he’s hardly breathing from the oversensitivity but hyunjae tries anyway, biting and licking into his mouth while keeping his pounding steady.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae chooses on marking up juyeon’s neck when he’s moaning too much from the blinding pleasure. tangles their fingers together next to juyeon’s head while trying to reach his climax, the younger’s legs thrashes wild behind his back. “just a little bit more,” he promises, kissing juyeon’s cheekbone. drinking up juyeon’s loud cries because of his stimulation on his abused prostate. “<i>beautiful,</i>” hyunjae sighs, chokes on his own saliva when juyeon mumbles out a timid ‘<i>thank you</i>’ and puts his arms around his shoulder. juyeon’s pink cheeks and watery eyes are what sends him over the edge.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae’s come feels warm. the liquid feels like streaming endlessly inside him, painting his walls white. juyeon’s mind is full with thick fog and he feels content. the borderline pain he feels earlier now turns into a pleasant glow. he feels like <i>floating</i>, and hyunjae’s soft touch when he’s cleaning him up later is what’s draging him back to the ground.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“how are you feeling, juyeonie?”<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>when he blinks his eyes open, hyunjae is staring at him with immense adoration that he just nods, ignoring hyunjae’s questioning hum in order to scoots abruptly to his ribcage.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t say it back earlier,” juyeon says, sounds muffled into hyunjae’s flesh.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>the sun’s completely up, warm light tickling his back, but hyunjae’s light chuckles on his hair feels warmer.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>he hugs hyunjae tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/bbangkyued">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bbangkyued">cc</a></p><p>thank you for comin' thru! and please do tell me what you think about this i would Love to read! &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>